135511-how-do-i-use-skills-aim-them-and-move-at-the-same-time
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Got some bad news for you then.... there are a lot of mechanics that require hitting WASD to complete. The gaming mouse option Fillmore suggested is a highly effective option as well. | |} ---- ---- Is your left and right arrow strafe or turn? I've actually had a g600 for 6 months but I just haven't committed to training myself to use it. I'm trying a bit more now because it seems like one of my best options for getting better at Wildstar combat. One thing I'm considering is putting strafe left/right on the thumb buttons because then I can use my left hand for skills exclusively and not worry about movement. I haven't tried strafe on the mouse yet, maybe I'll make a second profile for it and see how it compares to putting all my abilities on there. The one thing that gets me is I use 7-12 on my g600 and there's more skills I need than that, but 1-6 are harder to hit with my mouse grip / hand size. Man, this game has way more to consider than I'm used to for hotkey setups, I've NEVER had to put this much thought into it (not a bad thing :) ) I could also move the strafe keys from a/d up a row because what's killing me really, is the constant movement and holding down my spam ability. In most MMO's movement isn't required nearly as constant and skills have longer cd's cast times / GCD so there's more downtime between actions and holding down 1 while keeping my fingers one a/d for strafing isn't working well at all. Or maybe just moving spam to 2... so much to consider... so many possibilities! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What's your g600 setup like? That's the mouse I have but I haven't trained myself to use it so that's just an additional learning curve :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Definitely going to try out mouselook right now. Having a couple abilities on mouse click seems like it would be helpful. Is it constantly like that or just during combat? Any negatives like losing right click turn and left click camera or (I think I get it now) your mouse constantly turns you when in mouselook? | |} ---- So you have movement bound to your g600? I'm currently learning to use mine and I have abilities on it (I only really use 7-12 buttons easily right now) but have considered putting wasd on the g600 and then having my hand free for all my abilities. My left had is so much better at hotkeys than my right thumb on the side of the mouse from a decade of MMO playing without an MMO mouse. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah! Cool you're already ahead of the curve! I basically do all my locomotion with my left hand (wasd to walk, shift to sprint, ctrl+wasd to dodge, space to jump, pretty standard stuff) my mouse keypad is set up to my numpad 1-0 and -,+ and I just roll my thumb over the keys to use my skills (thumb tip is for 123456, thumb knuckle presses 7890-+, but you may find it easier to use your thumb tip for every button). It takes a bit top know which row and column your thumb is on, but with practice it'll come naturally. | |} ---- You have 3 Check Boxes: - Idle - Movement - Combat And it is possible to bind a key to toggle Mouselook On and Off in the Keybindings Settings. My Movement is currently on WASD, A - Left Strafe / D Right Strafe. Oh and don't forget to check the box for "hold down key to continue casting". Will save your finger for your Builder Ability from serious injuries. ;) | |} ---- yep, its what worked for me, like you my left hand is just better at the keyboard :D I have all the movement on the side buttons (except jump which is still space bar) along with vacuum loot and mount. a few things I don't use much. I only really use the middle 6 side buttons regularly because I am a little person with little hands. It felt odd at first but now that I am used to it I move without even really thinking about what I'm pressing - it just happens | |} ---- ---- I tried this tip out while playing and loved it. Basically I was trying to wasd which takes 3 fingers if you do ring - a, middle - w, and point - d, and then ended up trying to keep fingers on a/d and use my middle finger for hotkeys, this wasn't working well for me. By just using my index finger I get hotkeys with my other 2, thanks alot for this one. I may not use it forever but it is helping a ton while I try out other things I may want to transition into longer term. Ok, I definitely will try this out this weekend. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Problem with that is when stuff gets more complicated u may need to rotate your camera while still dong ur movement and dps on the boss/mob as so many other things may be happening a the same time (holding right mouse button is simpler than having to toggle the mouselook) Question as i havent looked at the new option for this, is the mouselook only toggle-able via the escape menu or is there a button too? As for the Hold to continue casting is very useful as it means less tapping and more holding instead | |} ---- ---- ---- Seconded. Especially in the case of "charged" abilities that allow movement, using the keyboard is very impractical. | |} ---- On fights like maelstrom or ele pairs, or phagemaw, or convergence, or ohmna ok most raid bosses: there are mechanics that can come in from the side or from behind and kill you, if you cant see behind urself and judge when to stop dps, when to move etc then its a loss of dps. Yes that means the combat becomes more strategy than action (which i am a fan of). In BGs or arena its the same. you need to be able to fight and have a quick look around to see if anyone is nuking your healers or if there is a mask being carried or a massive enemy dps that needs to be removed (jump off bridge > grapple enemy off bridge > leap back on bridge ). It is nice that you can toggle PSA: In combat settings (i think, cant check now) you have an option that will make your builders loop while you hold the key down (less carpel tunnel is good) | |} ---- ---- There is a "claw" configuration for the the left hand that some people use. you have wasd as normal and then use q e r t f g z x c for the other abilities. Biggest issue with this is that many of those buttons in the list already do something so you will need to change a lot of keybinds | |} ---- ---- Yah i would have to agree with this... If you plan on playing many other games where having a Naga mouse would be useful (ie SWTOR or WoW) then yah get it. But for games with limited abilities like GW2, Wildstar or The Secret World (imo) a Naga mouse is overkill. You could bind all your key attacks to 1-4 or 1-5 and then some more to Q, E or Z, E, and C too. @ OP just try practicing on a stationary object. First just focus only on movement, worry about attacks later. Pick a stationary object of any kind in a town or city and just pretend that it is your kill target. Just start circle strafing around it close range, medium range and long range. Then throw in one attack, then bring it up to two attacks and so on. Even if the attack on the keybind requires a target it doesnt matter. Just reach over to press it and imagine that it is firing off at your imaginary target. Kinda like what i'm doing in the video below with that lightpost as my "target". https://youtu.be/HYjv8DiXKwo | |} ---- ---- ----